Bloody Tears of the GodChild
by Lina Hino
Summary: Paths cross and time stops, events happen that are never to be predicted. One is death, the other alive, as she fades to dust but what will the futrue bring since this was not foreordained?


Bloody tears of the god-child

Chapter 00: Prologue to the dream

The night was cool and chilly from the winter which was at the heels of the one walking toward the light. The light was a low and mellow yellow but was evident of something much more. As his feet crunched with each step into the snow that was only about 2 inches deep his blue eyes rested upon the building which was going up in flames. The flaming temple was burning for some time now but no authorities were coming to stop the flames. It was as if the stories about the temple were indeed true, that the spirits here were of the ancestors of the family of the temple warding them away with the eerie psyche which surrounded it. As he reached the final step he saw the trail of blood which was making the air smell like death hanging over the compound. Death and sorrow clung tightly to the compound as if it was something that was to never end and continue for eternity. As he stepped into the doorway to enter he saw a bloodied sword on the ground and a few feet away a woman with beautiful raven hair stuck to her sweat and blood covered face. Her breaths were short and raspy as if she was near her end of life. With how her wrists were in shreds and her chest pouring profusely of blood he calculated what happened. 

Her shaky hands held 4 small items which he could hardly distinguish from the blood. Two pictures and two stuffed animals were clung tightly to her arms. This almost looked like to him a classical case of a family suicide in which the final member was ending their life as well but the question as to why the authorities weren't there to take out the fire remained. He stepped toward the woman just as she looked up. Her eyes were beautiful amethysts that were engorged with pain and sorrow. Her face was covered in cuts as if there was a struggle of sorts before she was in this state.

"They killed her…..they killed my daughter…..it was my sin, my crime. Why my daughter?" A barely audible voice reached his mind which unnerved him.

A psychic/telepath just like him, a person who could not only communicate verbally but through the mind as well. Her body was at its end yet she seemed unaffected by the profuse blood loss and the strain on her shaking body. Her eyes lifted to gaze straight into his, a deep hatred and anger filling them now.

"You will not find my son. You will not kill him too! Kill me! Their father's crime is mine and mine alone! My power will die here since you have slaughtered her." Her mind's voice was laced with malice that could be more than a deadly poison to kill an entire civilization.

"I have not killed your child Katzchen. Though….do you wish for death?" He asked while wiping his brow of the sweat of which was coming from the flames that were on the other walls except for the one she was resting against…..it was almost as if the fire was trying to cocoon her from the world around her.

"I have wished for death for far too long, I was granted joy for only 8 years and then it was ripped from me. My only hope is that my son will be raised without the knowledge of his sister's death and my rage." She whispered in his mind before the flames seemed to intensify.

The flames were now attacking his clothes. Blue with a hint of the typical fiery orange now were the colors of the flames that were destroying the temple. He assessed the room a bit more carefully this time for a route to escape to see the mangled body of a young child, a girl, appearing that there had been better days. There was a large hole in the child's chest where the heart once was, whoever had killed the child knew where to go for effectiveness and succeeded. The little girl was the same hair color as the woman that was in front of him: deep raven if not with a hint of stray chocolate strands here and there.

"Who did this?" He asked while going to try and pick the bleeding, if not dying, woman from her place on the slick ground.

"I can't believe that they did it. I was fooled for so long. They only wanted what was in this. But they won't find my son, never, I will not allow it. It all ends when I die." The woman said while holding up a bloodied arm to her field of vision, as if looking loathingly at the crimson liquid that freely ran from the large cuts.

His blue eyes looked at her expression for a moment before hoisting her frighteningly light frame into his arms, for a mere 14 year old to carry a woman that seemed to be just a few years older than himself was unhealthy; or at least on her part. Violet eyes were lifeless, as if the soul was taken and all that was left was a husk that was stuck in the present in the shadows of a nightmare which would either soon end or just continue.

"She wasn't a threat. She was only 8, same with her brother, but I know he'll survive. Even without me although his body goes into erratic attacks because he can't control himself. My babies……I'm far too young to experience this multitude all over again. Why? Why? Why must it be in every life that this happens?" The woman's thoughts and emotions were starting to be like a balm to the usual things he would hear from the millions of strangers that were in this world.

"Conception, birth, love, betrayal and ultimately death; A vicious cycle that never ends no matter how many incarnations I take. But this time, this is too much. Leave me here please. For this time my life has no meaning but maybe the next will be different." Her thoughts were slowly starting to fade, her body starting to chill and her lifeless eyes starting to slowly close.

He watched the woman smile slightly, as if happily, for a moment before seeing something flash into his perception of telepathy.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_Two small children, the girl that was dead in the corner and a little boy with deep chocolate hair and nearly onyx eyes were playing in front of a beautiful temple, more than likely this very temple. They were giggling and rough housing as the cherry blossoms were scattering in the wind._

_"Mama!" The two chorused as she walked up to them with a happy smile and embraced them._

_"My darling little stars, what are you two doing?" She asked before her children hugged her back and kissed their mother's cheeks._

_"We're playing mama. We know you told us to be careful and we are. Yeah mama, we're staying here on the temple grounds so no one will try to take us away from you-. AH! Nii-chama!" The boy started to quiver as the girl cried out._

_"Hurry Reina! Go and erect a barrier in the temple!" She cried out in panic before gathering the shiver boy as things started to float around them._

_"Mama…" The boy whimpered before the items that were floating around them started to hit her with force._

_"Hold on Aries, mama will take you back into the temple." She was livid, her fear for her son took hold of her whole soul to where she felt her birthright come to her forehead._

_Holding her son to her chest and quickly getting into the temple, she sat down in the fire room and concentrated on easing some of her son's pain with her power. The power she had used since the birth of her children to soothe their small spurts of power going out of control. _

_"Mama." 'Aries' muttered sleepily, comforted by his mother's embrace, his power slowly dissipating._

_"It's alright Aries, your sister and I are here with you. It's alright." She whispered before watching her son fall asleep and her daughter come back into the room with a smile on her lips._

_"Mama, is Nii-chama better now?" 'Reina' asked before nestling next to her._

_"Hai, but it won't be much longer before they come. And I'll loose the both of you. Mama doesn't want that. You're both gifts that mama could have never had, had the tides changed just slightly." She whispered before 'Reina' grabbed her hand._

_"I know mama wasn't supposed to have us. And that people will come to kill us. And make mama sad, but we'll live mama. We'll live and be a happy family with or without a daddy." The child smiled toothily before she too fell asleep with both her children within arms' reach._

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

After the flash ended, he could feel it. Her heart stopped as well as her breathing but the smile never leaving her lips. Stopping in his steps, his blue eyes widened at what happened next.

Her light frame started to glow a deep red, a symbol came to her forehead as her body started to slowly fade away.

As the wind seemed to pick up, the temple burning behind him along with carrying the glowing red 'dust' which was once the woman in his arms he sensed a presence behind him and turned. A tall tan woman was standing behind him, a large key-like staff in her hands as a sorrowful gaze was on her face, garnet eyes filled with tears.

"Oh my goddess……I cannot believe that time has changed so drastically since she birthed them. Rei-chan, I 'm so sorry that I didn't see this until it was too late. You there, you witnessed it didn't you?" The woman inquired before turning her attention to him.

He didn't know what to do, there was something about this woman that was foreboding. But as he was about to say something the woman walked up to him and pressed a finger to his lips before pressing fingers to his temple, slightly tousling his long orange hair.

"Chronos, show me……show me the events which have transpired in the past 24 hours without my knowing." The woman uttered before his world went into a tizzy as it seemed his memories were raped, which was almost a mockery or the exact thing that he did to the minds of other when on an assignment.

When the woman was done she had tears freely flowing down her face, as this happened two other women appeared in uniforms of sorts putting out the flames of the temple.

"Show us, where the child is." The woman said before he, oddly enough, took the three woman into the ruined temple.

When he got to the room where the child was there was a major difference with how he saw the child now. The very symbol he saw their mother bare of her forehead was on hers, the small lifeless body now garbed in a very formal gown but the hole where her heart was wrenched out of was still noticeable.

"Have you seen a small boy?" The woman who extinguished the flames inquired before the woman next to her picked the child up gingerly, sorrow at the loss of a young life very evident in teal eyes.

"No. I haven't." He finally found the words and when he sensed the lack of the foreboding presence, spoke to the woman that was grimly looking over the ruined temple.

"Thank you. Now……you shall forget everything you've seen and touched oh guilty one." The woman said with an all-knowing gleam in her garnet eyes before his world turned black.

At that, the orange haired assassin of Schwarz, who was just trying to kill time on a cold winter's night had a fragment of his memory removed of seeing the sight of a murder/suicide of a noble line of ancient gods and goddesses. Although, what he didn't know was that he would encounter these people yet again in about 7 years from now.

Author's Notes: Welp, this was very random but I do have some ideas for this…..tell me what ya think ok?


End file.
